Stephen Tobolowsky
| birth_place = Dallas, Texas, U.S. | years_active = 1976–present | occupation = Actor, author, musician | spouse = | children = 2 }} Stephen Harold Tobolowsky (born May 30, 1951) is an American actor, author, and musician. He is known for film roles such as annoying insurance agent Ned Ryerson in Groundhog Day and amnesiac Sammy Jankis in Memento, as well as such television characters as Commissioner Hugo Jarry (Deadwood), Bob Bishop (Heroes), Sandy Ryerson (Glee), Stu Beggs (Californication and White Famous), and Action Jack Barker (Silicon Valley). Tobolowsky has a monthly audio podcast, The Tobolowsky Files, of autobiographical stories of his acting and personal life. In 2015, he co-hosted a short-lived second podcast, Big Problems – An Advice Podcast, with David Chen. He has also authored three books: The Dangerous Animals Club, Cautionary Tales, and My Adventures With God. Early life and education Tobolowsky was born to a Jewish familyTablet Magazine: "The Stephen Show Episode 92: Actor Stephen Tobolowsky tells us what it’s really like being Jewish in Hollywood and Esquire writer Stephen Marche breaks down modern gender dynamics" by Stephen Marche retrieved June 2, 2017 (from Russia and Poland) in Dallas, Texas. He grew up creating imaginative games with his brother, and his story The Dangerous Animals Club paints a picture of how unsupervised children in the 20th century could amuse themselves. He showed talent at baseball, but a serious childhood illness stopped his career as an athlete before it got started. He graduated from Justin F. Kimball High School and Southern Methodist University. He is a cousin of former Dallas attorney Ira Tobolowsky, who was murdered in his home in 2016—a mystery that remains unsolved.Thompson, Jamie (May 2017) "‘A Place Where Something Evil Happened’" DMagazine.com | D Magazine Another cousin (and Ira's brother) is the sculptor George Tobolowsky.Thompson, Jamie (May 2017) "‘A Place Where Something Evil Happened’" DMagazine.com | D Magazine Stephen Tobolowsky also played in a band called A Cast of Thousands which had two songs, "Red, White and Blue" and "I Heard a Voice Last Night" on a compilation of local Dallas bands called A New Hi. Both of these songs featured Steve Vaughan on guitar who would be later known as Stevie Ray Vaughan.https://www.discogs.com/Various-A-New-Hi-Dallas-1971-Part-1/release/5828010 Career Tobolowsky has appeared in over 200 films, plus many television projects. He has worked in the theater as well, directing and acting in plays in New York City, San Francisco and Los Angeles. He directed one movie, Two Idiots in Hollywood, based on his play of the same name. He also co-wrote the film True Stories with David Byrne and Beth Henley. He was nominated for a Tony Award for Best Performance by a Featured Actor in a Play for the 2002 revival of Morning’s at Seven. On October 29, 2009, Tobolowsky started a new podcast on /Film called The Tobolowsky Files, where he tells stories, in a similar fashion to Tobolowsky's film Stephen Tobolowsky's Birthday Party. The show was picked up by Public Radio International in 2012.Public Radio International® signs actor, writer Stephen Tobolowsky to create new storytelling series for radio, prnewswire.com; accessed April 8, 2015. Filmography Film Television References External links * * * Category:1951 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century American dramatists and playwrights Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American podcasters Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Dallas Category:Southern Methodist University alumni Category:Writers from Dallas